


Good Morning Sunshine

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Series: Sunshine [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Family, One Shot, actually occurs before though, cute and sweet, just another oneshot to go with You are my sunshine, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot in the You Are My Sunshine universe. Lexa wakes up to an empty bed and goes in search of Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hi!  
> I have had so many ideas since posting You Are My Sunshine so here have another one-shot. This occurs before You Are My Sunshine.

Lexa rolled over in bed, snuggling back into the soft pillows. She stretched an arm out, reaching for the warmth of Clarke. Disappointingly she found the other side of the bed, cold and empty. Lexa's eyes fluttered open, missing Clarke's presence. She was use to waking up before Clarke. Normally she would take a few minutes to just enjoy holding her close, before the chaos of the day began. Shortly after she woke up she would normally be pulled from the comfort of bed by the cries of a different Griffin. She would let Clarke sleep in for as long as she could because she was often up for multiple times throughout the night. 

Lexa glanced at the clock on the night stand. 6:30. Normally she would have been already awake for an hour. She stretched once more, yawning before rolling out of bed to go investigate where her girlfriend and child where. She grabbed Clarke's fuzzy robe and slipped it on, smirking. Clarke always teased her for wearing it saying that she should get her own, but Lexa didn't want her own. She liked Clarke's. Specifically the way it smelt like Clarke. She trudged down the hallway feeling more rested than she had in months. Blake really was a good baby but he definitely kept them on their toes. 

Lexa stepped in to the living room, it was quiet and empty, as was the kitchen. With a confused frown she continued her search for the two blondes that had her heart. She gently pushed open the door to Blake's nursery, that only a few months ago her and Clarke had painted. They painted three walls a bright forest green and on the third wall Clarke had painted an extensive mural, inspired by Lexa's hometown. 

Lexa sighed in relief at the sight of mother and child both fast asleep, in the rocking chair Clarke's mother had gifted them. Clarke's head rested against the large horseshoe shaped pillow she used when feeding the little boy. The large pillow surrounded Clarke completely with Blake asleep on the bottom of the pillow, in the crook of Clarke's arm, a small hand resting on the side of her breast. Lexa's heart melted at the now familiar sight. 

It had been four months since they welcomed Blake into their lives and it still astounded Lexa everyday. Clarke was an amazing mother, Lexa was constantly in awe of her abilities and beauty. Watching Clarke with the boy only made her fall even more in love with her. 

Lexa often told Clarke that she must be an angel who fell from the sky, but she was the one that was free falling. 

Lexa silently crept into the darkened room and carefully disentangled Blake from his mothers arms. He began to stir from his sleep, bright blue eyes meeting Lexa's 

“Shhh Yongon, you are safe” Lexa soothed, gently rocking the boy until he drifted back to sleep. Lexa placed him in his crib, softly stroking his smooth cheek, almost reverently. 

She often wondered what she had done to deserve the small boy and his mother. For so long she had believed that love was weakness however the more time she pent with Clarke and Blake, the more she believed that it wasn't weakness, it was strength. 

When she was satisfied that Blake was settled she turned her attention back to Clarke, who hadn't moved since she entered the room. Lexa briefly contemplated letting her keep sleeping but the urge to kiss her won. Lexa placed a hand on either side of Clarke, on the arm rests. She lent down, softly brushing her nose against Clarke's, until she felt the blonde stir. She then gently pressed her lips to Clarke's, kissing her languidly at first. Lexa smiled against Clarke's soft lips as she felt her begin to respond, deepening the kiss. 

Clarke suddenly very awake, snaked her arms into the robe Lexa wore. One hand resting on Lexa's waist and the other finding the warm skin under Lexa's top, pressing firmly on her back to draw her closer. 

“Good morning Sunshine” Lexa spoke, breaking the kiss. 

“Mm morning” Clarke greeted, trying to pull Lexa back down for another kiss.

“Sleep well?” Lexa mumbled against Clarke's lips.

“Not really, he was up most of the night” Clarke allowed Lexa to pull her from the rocking chair, until she was standing. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa resting her hands on Clarke's waist 

“You should have woken me” Lexa said earnestly, staring in to Clarke's deep blue eyes. 

“Nah, I didn't want you to be tired at work, wouldn't want you to accidentally shoot the wrong person.” Clarke chuckled, playing with Lexa's loose curls. 

“Next time wake me, and let me worry about that.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her closer. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest breathing her in. 

“Is he okay?” Lexa asked concerned.

“Yeah he is fine, just a bit of an upset stomach keeping him awake but it looks like it has settled now.” Clarke answered. 

“Good. You should go get some more rest” Lexa gently cupped Clarke's face with one hand, joining their lips again. Lexa softly bites down on Clarke's bottom lip and then soothingly runs her tongue over it, seeking entry that Clarke eagerly grants. A moment later Lexa reluctantly breaks the kiss. Clarke pouts in disappointment. 

“I have to get ready or I will be late” Lexa explains. 

“I know, I know” Clarke sighs, fiddling with the tie pink robe. Even though Raven and Octavia frequently visit her, she found the days passed slowly when it was just her and Blake while Lexa was at work. She loved being able to stay at home with Blake but she still missed the brunettes presence and she was sure Blake did too. 

Lexa hated seeing her disappointed expression. Lexa had taken to calling Clarke sunshine because the golden haired beauty normally had such a sunny disposition. 

“Although... I still have to have a shower and could really use some help” Lexa spoke in a mock serious voice. Clarke looked up at her beaming. 

“Oh I don't know if I can, I was told I should get some more rest” Clarke mocked back, her smile giving away her true feelings. 

“Oh shame, i'll just have to take care of myself while you rest” Lexa shrugged faking disappointment she moved from Clarke's embrace and out of the nursery. 

“No, no wait for me!, I'm coming” Clarke called, a moment after she recovered from her stunned silence.

“Snooze you lose Sunshine” Lexa smiled, pulling the robe off and dropping it on the floor as she made her way down the hall towards the bathroom, followed quickly by her top and shorts. 

Clarke stumbled down the hall trying to catch up with Lexa. The sight of the discarded clothing spurring her on. She slipped into the bathroom just before Lexa closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yongon- used to refer to one's child. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I feel like since its 2am, when i read this tomorrow I will find a bunch of errors and have to edit it so i apologize for any mistakes.   
> I am loving this little universe so much so will probably write more. 
> 
> You can find me at whatamithegeekmonkey.tumblr.com


End file.
